


PROMPTED.

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word challenges, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Crazy Castiel, Dean In Love, Dean in Denial, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Human Castiel, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Power Bottom Castiel, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, That's not a euphemism, Top Dean, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Witch Castiel, Witch Dean Winchester, Woodworker!Dean, but I fail, there are all supposed to be, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Drabbles spawned from one word prompts, courtesy of the sweet people in the dcbb firechat (a place of pain and sin).Tags will be updated as new drabbles/chapters are added.1. Hair: Dean likes Cas' hair a lot. Cas might like Dean's hair too much.2. Jeans: Dean and Cas do it with their jeans still on until they start doing it with their pants off.3. Desk: Dean gets himself a hobby.4. 100 word smut: Deancas smut in exactly one hundred words.5. Candle: Cas is a wtich and Dean is his apprentice.6. Basket: Dean works a case in a mental ward where a blue-eyed patient takes interest in him.7. Pride: Cas finds out about Pride.8. Wing Burn: Cas comes back eventually, of course he does, but every night Dean relives his death anyway.9. Dildo: It's too small.10. Lollipop: “You’re something alright, Cas, but you're not fine.”





	1. Hair

Cas’ hair is softer than Dean’s and for a while Dean doesn’t mind it at all. He likes to touch it, likes to feel strands slide between his fingers like downy feathers, likes styling it for Cas in the morning with that gel he bought on a whim. Mostly Dean likes how pliable it is, how it gives when he presses. Soft as opposed to the rest of Cas which hard.  _ Hardened. _ Lean muscle, scar tissue, resolve.

Then Dean wonders if his own hair should be softer than it is. Less coarse, maybe. It’s such a dumb thing to feel insecure about and Dean pretends that he isn’t at all but he starts using Sam’s fancy shampoo anyway. He buys another product, this time deliberately, with a too-long-name. Dean doesn’t think it really does anything for him but he likes the smell and Cas starts burying his nose in his hairline just to breathe there so Dean doesn’t stop using it.

Eventually, he asks Cas about why he doesn’t play with his hair. Cas says, “Dean, if I gave myself free rein to touch your hair like I want to, I’d be pulling on it all the time.”

Cas’ eyes darken as he speaks, trailing up from Dean’s lips to his eyes. Dean swallows and says, “That’d be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Other prompt!drabbles are added as chapters to this work. Unprompted drabbles are added as works to this series.


	2. Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas do it with their jeans still on until they start doing it with their pants off.

It feels weird to Cas the first time they take it slow like this. Before tonight, every time they were together was full of urgency. Allowed only minutes, they wouldn’t bother with stripping, rarely bothered with a bed. Dean would press Cas into the wall just inside their motel door or hold him down against Baby’s leather. He’d use his spit, or Cas’, or his precome, or Cas’, or a combination of all to open Cas up just long enough for him to start whimpering out breathy little pleas that sound so much like prayers to Dean- and when did their roles get reversed? 

But that was then and Dean now doesn’t pretend like nothing happened when they’re done. He doesn’t rush off, tucking himself in, to go do whatever they were on their way to do in the first place. Their fucking was like that, in between tasks, between destinations, right before-  _ right  _ before- a big battle or after a near death for one of them.

They’re not like that anymore. They’ve had conversations, plural, and now when they fuck it’s tender. One day Cas will call it ‘love making’ just to see Dean’s face scrunch up in near disgust. Dean will surprise him with a shy smile and a small nod before hiding his face in Cas’ neck and placing a sweet kiss there.

They’ll be used to it by then, the  _ love making _ , but right now it’s their first time doing it like this, slow, and it’s odd to Cas. Maybe because they took their time taking off each other’s clothes. Undoing each button individually, with no haste, like it was a privilege to get to. Maybe because Dean doesn’t stop fingering Cas open when he says he’s ready; Dean keeps going until Cas’ begging becomes unintelligible. Maybe because when Dean slides into Cas unhurriedly, like they’ve got all the time in the word- and they sort of do-, Cas doesn’t feel the metal teeth of a zipper digging into the softness of his buttcheeks. What he feels is all Dean. All of Dean, maybe. 


	3. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets himself a hobby.

Eventually the supernatural calms its tits or at least that’s how Dean phrases it when he realises, around the time he hits forty, how much harder it is to find cases. He holds his breath and bites his tongue for a few weeks, a month, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It doesn’t.

So Dean does what any person would do and finds himself a hobby. He renovates one of the many hidden rooms of the bunker into a workshop and fills his days with woodworking. He makes a chair first, because it seems easiest, then a desk, because it seems like the ultimate thing to build, paying as much attention to detail as he does when working on Baby.

“What’s this?” Cas asks him when Dean offers him his latest creation.

Dean tears his eyes away from the bee hotel- he’s fucking proud of it, okay?- to meet blue ones. “You need a hobby too, Cas.”


	4. 100 word smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deancas smut in exactly one hundred words.

Dean isn’t allowed this often, watching Cas open himself up instead of the other way around. _You’ve been good lately, Dean_ and apparently that’s earned him the privilege. Cas doesn’t go on for as long as he usually makes Dean and Dean thinks about complaining about it. It hardly seems fair since he’s usually reduced to a mess, _to making a mess—_ lube slicking thighs, obscene amounts of precome soaking sheets—before Cas even touches him.

All arguments dissipate, along with cognitive thought, as Cas, sinfully tight, sinks onto Dean, moaning and, yeah, that makes a mess out of Dean.


	5. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a wtich and Dean is his apprentice.

Dean isn’t a natural like Cas, so when he preps for the ritual he uses a match; his zippo isn’t on him. He could light the wicks with his magic, but that’s wasted energy for him. Unlike Cas whose well seems to both be bottomless, and growing the more he draws from it. 

Dean has gotten to about a third of the candles, wide, white cylinders placed in a perfect circle, by the time Cas walks back into the shed. Immediately, they ignite, burning high enough that they mimic the bars of a prison cell, or perhaps a cage. The soft moonlight is replaced with the new brightness that makes Cas’ features sharper, his eyes more navy than their usual light blue, and his grin a little wicked.

“Are you ready, boy?” Cas asks, but, really, there is only one answer.

Dean nods and hurries to take off the tunic Cas allows him to wear when they’re alone but not at home. When they’re home Dean doesn’t wear anything. 

He steps into the circle, through the flames that he knows don’t hurt only because Cas doesn’t want them to just then. 

Dean kneels, back straight and head down. “Want to be bonded to you, Castiel.”

“You know how much I love giving you want you want.”


	6. Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works a case in a mental ward where a blue-eyed patient takes interest in him.

This isn’t Dean’s first time working a case in a mental ward but that doesn’t mean he’s gotten used to it. He doesn’t think that he ever really will or that he even should. 

It’s funny to him—not HaHa Funny but some sort of funny—how out there he hunts things, kills them dead, but in here he has no way of saving these people from a wholly different strain of demon. Well, that’s not entirely right. He can save them from this one ghost stalking the East wing.

“No, not HaHa Funny at all,” a deep voice says.

It’s the dark haired basket case that’s been eyeing Dean since he got there. That  _ Dean’s _ been eyeing since he got there. Dean’s eyes move from the mirror set up in the corner of the room to meet the blue ones right in front of him. They’re startling enough that he forgets to question what’s been said. “Hey.”

Castiel frowns, displeased with the response. “It is some sort of funny, however. That part you’ve assessed correctly.”

The words register this time and Dean pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning against. Castiel smiles and the broken, maniacal thing eats up most of his face as he pushes Dean’s shoulders back against the wall. Castiel steps closer, enough that their respective, plain, white, patient t-shirts brush when they inhale on the same beat, which is why Dean doesn’t struggle to hear what’s murmured next.

“It’s alright,” Castiel says like he’s trying to reassure Dean. “We all die laughing anyway.”

Dean blinks, his reflexes slowed.

“The ghost haunting my corridor did.”

Dean’s brows gather. “You know?”

Castiel nods his head, a large movement that reminds Dean of a child. “I can tell you the joke if you want.”

“The joke?”

“The last one the ghost heard.”

“Right. How about you tell me your name instead?”

“I could, but you’ll call me Cas anyway.”

“I’m going to do that, huh? You’re awfully sure of yourself, there.”

Cas smiles again but it’s little more than a twitch and it’ll take Dean a while to learn to detect that sort of thing. “You will. For years.”

Dean lets out a chuckle. “Sorry to break it to ya, sweetheart, but I’m not sticking around for that long.”

“When you’re angry, you’ll call me ‘basket Cas’ to get a rise out of me, but I’ll think it’s funny.”

“You got a crystal ball you’re getting all this intel from,  _ Cas _ ?”

Cas tilts his head sideways. “Huh,” he says, ignoring Dean’s latest question. “Maybe that’ll be the last thing  _ I  _ hear.”


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out about Pride.

Cas watches the eclectic mix of people on the TV screen. They’re all smiles in their colourful, if a little scandalous, attire.

Dean chose the movie they’re watching.  _ “It’s good,” Dean had said. “It’s got everything a movie needs.” _ By Dean’s definition, that means guns and explosions. It’s a good definition, Cas decides, snuggled into Dean’s side with a heavy arm around his shoulders like an anchor, because he’s enjoying it. Enjoying this.

In this particular scene, however, the male lead cutting through the crowd as part of his great escape doesn’t captivate Cas’ attention. It is the people that draw him in. Their lust for life, potent and contagious. They are vibrant, each and every one of them, but also as a whole.

“What is that?” Cas asks, enthralled.

“It’s the rock the anthropologist mentions at the beginning when James was at the museum. He’s gotta shake the goons before taking it to the temple but, see, what happens- Nah, I’ll let you find out for yourse-”

“No, this festival. These people.”

“What? Oh, Pride?”

“Pride,” Cas echoes. He leans forward slightly, not unlike a ship beckoned to its harbor. “Proud of what?”

Dean scratches the back of his head with the hand not wrapped around Cas. “You know… For being themselves. Unyieldingly.”

Cas turns to look at Dean, amusement in his bright eyes. “You are that. Unyielding. Heaven couldn’t convince you to bend.” He looks back to the TV and says, “I think it’s my favourite part of the movie.” 

Cas continues to watch the screen in utter fascination while Dean watches Cas.

“Y’know,” Dean starts when the scene changes and Cas does one of those micro-frowns that are barely a twitch. “They have those in real life. We could go to one.”

-

They wear their usual getup; suit, tie and trench for Cas, and the too many layers of flannel and canvas for Dean. They stick out like two sore thumbs. Still, they belong. 


	8. Wing Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes back eventually, of course he does, but every night Dean relives his death anyway.

Cas comes back eventually, of course he does, but every night Dean relives his death anyway. For a while, he’s haunted only in his dreams, waking at the sound of Castiel’s body thudding the ground, but his nightmares follow him into the daytime inevitably. 

When they’re out and about and the sun is bright, when Cas’ eyes are wide and crinkly as he open-mouth-laughs, sometimes Dean will see a white light there, where Cas’ teeth should be, and beaming out of his eye sockets. Dean’s heart stops and he swears he’s blinded for a moment but then Cas’ laugh grounds him and Dean has to remind himself of what is and what isn’t anymore.  _ Cas came back. _

Other times, Dean walks in on Cas napping and there are wing shaped burn marks in Dean’s memory foam. Dean’s heart beats fast as he vaults onto the bed, shaking Cas, begging Cas. Cas wakes up, grouchy then concerned, but he wakes up because  _ Cas is back.  _

Cas came back eventually, but Dean never really does. He’s watched the man he loves die too many times. There’s no normal after that. There’s no coming back from it when he knows it’s a matter of time before it happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


	9. Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too small.

It’s too small. Too small to be enough for Dean. He thinks Cas should know this. But Cas left him a note to spend the day with the dildo- the buttplug, really- inside of him, anyway. Dean hadn’t seen this one before so he figures Cas bought it for this occasion, which what the fuck, Cas? It’s so small.

Dean can almost hear Cas’ voice reprimanding him. Telling him to cease his whining. To hurry up and do what Cas wants. The voice also reminds Dean how much he likes that. How Dean has begged in the past for the  _ opportunity _ to please Cas.

With a sigh, Dean drops his sweatpants and jumps backwards onto the bed. He doesn’t bother with lube, knows he won’t need it- the thing is  _ so _ small. Dean spreads his bent legs, trails a strong hand from the outside of a knee to the crease of his crotch. He mirrors the motion on the other leg but with the tip of the plug. His cock starts to stir and he sends out a curse to the cosmos, hoping Cas receives it. He won’t get to come until Cas is back from work, that’s the rule on Dean’s day off. He sighs again, wedges the plug in easily and gets back up to do adult things around the house. He forgoes the sweats, being a firm believer that adult things can be done in the nude.

Dean finds that his body adjusts to the size of the plug, tightens around it and grips it. Enough that he needs to slow down more than once that day if he wants to keep his arousal under control. Still, lying on his side (because sitting on his ass had become too much) watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, the first words out of his mouth when Cas walks in are, “It’s too damn small, Cas.”

Cas still hasn’t placed his keys in the bowl they keep by the door, hasn’t even  _ closed  _ the door not that he cares about neighbours overhearing, but he didn’t expect any different from Dean’s impatience. He laughs, shaking his head to himself, and says, “Get to the bedroom so I can fuck your greedy ass.”

It’s a matter of minutes, maybe just the  _ one _ minute, before Dean is kneeling on the bed, shoulders pressed into the mattress, waiting and listening to Cas strip behind him. Another minute and Cas is pulling the plug out and Dean  _ misses it.  _ But not for long because then Cas is pushing in and Cas feels… Cas doesn’t feel small at all. He never does, but-

“Fuck, Cas,  _ yes. _ ”


	10. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re something alright, Cas, but you're not fine.”

“Dean, I’m— _ ow! _ —fine.”

“You’re something alright, Cas, but you're not fine.”

“This, like many injuries before, shall pass,” Cas says, using his weight to stop Dean from directing him through the double doors. He’s surprised when it works.

Dean pauses, says, “Did you just quote- No, of course you didn’t.” He shakes his head to himself and continues manhandling the man—because that’s what Cas is now. “You’re not an angel anymore, Cas. When you get a toothache you go to the tooth doctor. That’s how it is.”

“But  _ Dean _ .” Dean exhales frustratedly and allows Cas to twist in his grasp. Cas meets his eyes and what Dean finds there is not the petulant look he’s expecting. “I’m—” Cas interrupts himself, frowns and barrels on. “Scared.” The word is almost violent, like Cas had to force himself to admit it.

“Of the dentist? Dude we really need to be with you when you watch Netflix. Dentists are played up on TV but—”

“Of never being able to contribute again.” As though to add insult to injury, or maybe injury to insult, Cas’ tooth throbs just then and his hand flies up to clutch the side of his jaw. And Cas feels so goddamn betrayed by his own body. 

Dean sighs and plants his large hands on Cas’ shoulders. He levels Cas with a no nonsense look and says, “Team Free Will was never about your grace, Cas. You keep making the right calls, you let us take care of you once in awhile and you quit sucking on so many lollipops, and you’ll be doing more than your fair share. You’re already more than this world deserves.” Dean basks in the softness Cas’ face takes on just for a moment before spinning him and clapping his hands on his shoulders again. “Now, let’s get that expert sucker of yours checked out.”

“I may have indulged in sweets more than I should have been but I’d hardly— _ Oh.  _ Yes, I am quite good at that. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Other prompt!drabbles are added as chapters to this work. Unprompted drabbles are added as works to this series.


End file.
